


"..Who's the chick?"

by GrumpyStumpy



Series: trans!patrick stump [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Why am i being so mean to poor trick omg, im sorry, stop me, trans!patrick stump, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyStumpy/pseuds/GrumpyStumpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick didn't want to come to the party with Pete. He didn't want to hang out with Pete's friends. And, above all, he wasn't liking the look of that girl that Pete's talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"..Who's the chick?"

**Author's Note:**

> This took ten million years to upload omfg I'm sorry

Patrick frowned, and adjusted his shirt for the fourth time. It was never quite right; shadows falling in the wrong places, his chest a little too /there/. Sure, he wasn't super skinny, so he got away with it more than some might, but still. It was wrong.

Pete poked his head around the door and grinned at him. "Come on!"  
The younger boy jumped slightly and turned around, brought his arms up to cover his chest instinctively.  "I.. I'm not ready yet, man, I-"  
Pete cut him off, exasperated. "You look fine, Jesus, let's go!"

Patrick bit his lip and nodded. He didn't really enjoy hanging out with Pete's friends, but he went now and again. It was better than staying in the apartment alone.

Sensing his reluctance, Pete's face softened and he gently patted Patrick's arm. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll introduce you to some new people." He smiled reassuringly, "..you look good."

Patrick couldn't ignore Pete's touch. It set his nerves on fire, and he exhaled shakily.   He opened his mouth to disagree, but closed it again and shook his head. "Whatever, man." He shrugged, walking past Pete, and pulled on two hoodies. He knew Pete was watching him, leaning effortlessly against the doorframe and letting his gaze fall over his body.

It wasn't like Pete didn't /know/. He knew that Patrick was different, physically, yet never really probed him for much more information than 'I-I'm a dude, honest! Just like y-you..I just.. I got the wrong body..'  
This was relieving, albeit confusing to Patrick - Pete Wentz was the sort to read every column in the celebrity gossip magazines, wanted to know every detail of friends' one-night stands, and the like. But still Patrick sweated nervously, feeling his bandmate's dark-eyed gaze.

****

The basement, worse for wear and crowded, belonged to one of Pete's mates from his days on the hardcore scene. Patches of yellow light fell on faces that Patrick didn't recognise, and he could feel the steady build of anxiety in his chest. He felt exposed, convinced that people would realise he wasn't..y'know, whatever. Fuck that. He should at least try and have a good time, right? Anyway, where had Pete got to? Patrick craned his neck as he looked around for him, unable to see over the crowd.

He pushed his way through, mumbling a steady thread of apologies that all fell on deaf ears; they were all either too out of it to care, or unable to hear over the pounding music.

Pete was, unsurprisingly, getting chatted up by a busty girl in the corner of the dark room. Jealously flared in Patrick's chest, as he slowly stopped beside Pete. Not that..not that they were a thing, or anything. Or ever would be, he mused.

Pete turned and beamed at Patrick. "Hey!"  
Patrick smiled weakly, awkwardly nodding at the girl. "H-hey.."

She looked taken aback, frowning at Pete, her coral lip gloss and harsh eyeliner accentuating her frowning features.  "..Who's the chick?"

Patrick paled. He knew this would happen! He fucking knew it! He should never have agreed to go out with Pete, never agreed to come to this stupid party, never have set foot outside their crummy apartment. It was all Pete's fault. If Pete hadn't invited him, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. If Pete hadn't pestered him to hurry up, Patrick could've gotten away with layering up a few more shirts, concealing himself even further...No.  
That wasn't fair, and Patrick knew it. It was his own damn fault, because he didn't take enough care, he didn't hold himself properly, didn't keep his voice low enough. If only he'd just fucking- 

Patrick's train of thought was knocked off it's rails by a sweaty arm thrown around his shoulder. 

"What are you talkin' about? This is /Patrick/, he's my best friend, man!" Pete frowned, tightening his grip, and held Patrick protectively. Patrick kept his gaze fixed on the floor, biting his lip intensely and staying quiet - he /really/ didn't want to cause a scene.

The girl laughed. "You sure?"

Patrick could feel the hot blush rising in his cheeks as Pete continued. "Yes I'm sure! Come on, man, we're goin'.."  
He pulled Patrick away by the arm, almost causing the younger man to trip as he fought his way through the mass of people. It wasn't like Patrick cared though. His mind was swimming, with embarrassment and annoyance, and other things that he couldn't quite find the words to describe.

Pete knew that Patrick was embarrassed, and he felt bad for taking him and leaving him. Because, he guessed, it must kinda suck. Or like, really suck. To be called a girl when he wasn't, he was..he was Patrick. A dude.

When they finally got back to the car, Pete opened his arms, offering a hug, to which Patrick quickly shook his head, sighing. "I don't really want to be, um, hugged..." He looked up at Pete, who nodded in understanding. Patrick bit his lip, looking at the ground. "Th-thanks, man.."

Pete smiled softly. "It's all good dude. She was kind of a bitch anyway..I don't think I was gonna go with her."

Smiling a little, Patrick nodded in reply.

"...'Trick?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You..you didn't look like a chick, man. I think she'd had a few drinks or something..or she needs new glasses, o-or she-" Pete stopped when Patrick laughed weakly.

"Dude, I.. thanks. Really." Patrick rubbed his nose and looked up at Pete, who nodded again.

"Anytime, 'Rickster."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh also I'll probably do requests/prompts if anybody leaves one?? So yeah :')


End file.
